


Scars Remind Us Who We Are

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Pleasure Pain, Sastiel - Freeform, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets jealous. Castiel makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Remind Us Who We Are

Sam tries not to express it at first. He knows that it's silly for him to feel this way but he can't help it. Every time he sees Dean take off his shirt to reveal that god forsaken hand print, an ugly knot of jealousy forms in his gut.

It's not that he wants the symbolism behind the mark. Castiel raised him from hell too. He's simply irked that his brother gets a mark to signify the "profound bond" between him and Cas when all Sam gets are fading love bites and bruises on his hips.

Sam is jealous of the permanence of Dean's mark. He tries not to show it. But Cas seems naturally intuitive when it comes to Sam and picks up on it anyway.

"It's not going to go away just because you glare at it," Castiel intones one day, surprising Sam by popping up behind him out of nowhere. Sam jumps and whirls around. He realizes they're both staring at Dean waxing the Impala without a shirt on and he turns away, uncomfortable. He looks at Castiel, frown on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam says defensively. Cas isn't fooled.

"Come with me, Sam," and that's his Dom voice. Sam quirks at eyebrow. They usually don't start scenes like this but, as he is inclined to do, he obeys and stands up to follow Castiel back into the motel. He hangs a Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob so Dean knows not to come in when he's done with the car.

When they get into the room, Castiel has him against the door in seconds. Sam is surprised but not allowed to question it so he submits to the steamy kiss that Castiel plants on his lips. It’s not as if Sam can really complain so, despite his confusion, he lets himself enjoy this spontaneous version of Castiel that he didn’t know existed.

“So,” Castiel breathes, pulling away from the kiss and pressing his lips to Sam’s ear. “You want my mark, huh?”

Sam blushes deeply and opens his mouth to say something in his own defense but he is cut off by the heated look in Castiel’s eyes. It plainly says that Castiel doesn’t mind the idea of marking Sam and it also tells Sam that the question was rhetorical. Castiel has already made up his mind up about this.

He manhandles Sam again and pushes him toward the bed, falling on top of him once they reach it. He climbs atop Sam and straddles his torso. Sam’s hands remain at his sides. He hasn’t been told he’s allowed to touch and, even though it kills him, he obeys the unspoken orders laid out.

“Where do you want it?” Castiel’s voice is sex-rough and deep and it sends sparks skittering down Sam’s spine. “Here?” Castiel places his hand on Sam’s shoulder. There, it would be in the same place as Dean’s. Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t want a copy. “Here?” Castiel places both his hands on Sam’s chest. Sam thinks on it and nods. He never really had a specific place in mind and his chest works as good as any other body part.

Castiel grins before taking Sam’s shirts off. He leans down and presses another fiery kiss to Sam’s lips, sucking the hunter’s tongue into his mouth before letting go. Sam is fully hard now and he can’t help but buck his hips as Cas tauntingly grinds down onto Sam’s growing erection. He places his hands on Sam’s chest again, this time touching bare skin.

“Want me to fuck you before or after?” Castiel asks, tracing Sam’s pecks with his pointer fingers.

“During,” Sam gasps. Castiel moans and nods. He vanishes the rest of their clothes with his angel-mojo and then quickly goes to work at prepping Sam.

He doesn’t need a lot, still stretched out from earlier this morning. Sam is too excited to wait, anyway. He begs and begs and, sure enough, Castiel gives in. Sam moans loudly as the angel enters him. He’ll never get tired of being fucked like this. Castiel’s hands are still planted on Sam’s chest and Sam covers them with his own. He nods at Castiel, a silent permission.

“You remember your safe word?” Castiel asks, slowing his thrusts so Sam can answer properly.

“Yes.”

“Good. This is going to hurt.”

Hurt, it does. Castiel’s palms start to glow and then all Sam can feel is a white-hot burning sensation. He knows he lets out a scream. He’s caught somewhere between blinding pain and maddening pleasure. Castiel is fucking into him harder and faster, nailing his prostate almost every time. The pleasure and pain is a heady a mix and Sam gets light headed from it.

Castiel let’s go and the instant relief that Sam feels from it pushes him over the edge. Too soon, he’s moaning Castiel’s name as he shoots his load all over his stomach and Castiel’s chest.

“Fuck I’m sorry,” Sam gasps through is haze of pleasure and pain. Usually, coming too soon would result in punishment. He’d definitely come way to soon this time and he waits for Castiel’s reprimand but all he gets are soothing kisses his cheekbones.

“You’re so good, Sam,” Castiel praises. “Mmm, do you want to see your new marks?”

Sam does. He hurries out of the bed and to the bathroom where he flicks the light on. He gasps when he sees his chest. There are two hand-shaped wounds, blistered and bleeding on either peck. They’re faintly glowing blue and they hurt badly but Sam couldn’t be more enamored with them. Castiel comes up behind him.

“Here, allow me to—, “he touches Sam’s back and another flash of light occurs before Sam feels another wave of relief that’s almost too much on the tail of his orgasm. When he looks in the mirror again, the hand prints are healed over scars, raised up red and pretty on his skin. He can’t contain the smile that blossoms on his face. He turns around and pulls Castiel into a kiss.

“Thank you, I love them,” Sam says emphatically, pulling his angel into kiss after kiss. Castiel smiles against his lips. He turns Sam around to face the mirror again. Their eyes meet over Sam’s shoulder in the reflective glass.

“You are mine, Sam Winchester,” Castiel reminds him. Sam smiles softly, tracing the new marks on his chest. He leans back into Castiel, letting the angel’s arms wrap around him.

“I’m yours, Cas,” Sam agrees. “And now I’ll never forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other little ficlets like this exist at my tumblr URL: http:// samforgiven.tumblr.com


End file.
